Bass'ken Lake
The home of some mighty fine fishin', Bass'ken Lake was once a thriving lumber camp. The old lumber mill there has been closed for some time, but "The Old Fishing Hole" general store is still open, mostly due to the efforts of its tough and crusty proprietor. Connecting Areas Image:Bass'ken Lake Full Map.jpg|thumb|Click for Enlarge Image rect 0 0 360 233 A-1 rect 0 234 360 466 A-2 rect 0 467 360 699 A-3 rect 0 700 360 932 A-4 rect 0 933 360 1165 A-5 rect 0 1166 360 1398 A-6 rect 0 1399 360 1631 A-7 rect 361 0 720 233 B-1 rect 361 234 720 466 B-2 rect 361 467 720 699 B-3 rect 361 700 720 932 B-4 rect 361 933 720 1165 B-5 rect 361 1166 720 1398 B-6 rect 361 1399 720 1631 B-7 rect 721 0 1080 233 C-1 rect 721 234 1080 466 C-2 rect 721 467 1080 699 C-3 rect 721 700 1080 932 C-4 rect 721 933 1080 1165 C-5 rect 721 1166 1080 1398 C-6 rect 721 1399 1080 1631 C-7 rect 1081 0 1440 233 D-1 rect 1081 234 1440 466 D-2 rect 1081 467 1440 699 D-3 rect 1081 700 1440 932 D-4 rect 1081 933 1440 1165 D-5 rect 1081 1166 1440 1398 D-6 rect 1081 1399 1440 1631 D-7 rect 1441 0 1800 233 E-1 rect 1441 234 1800 466 E-2 rect 1441 467 1800 699 E-3 rect 1441 700 1800 932 E-4 rect 1441 933 1800 1165 E-5 rect 1441 1166 1800 1398 E-6 rect 1441 1399 1800 1631 E-7 rect 1801 0 2160 233 F-1 rect 1801 234 2160 466 F-2 rect 1801 467 2160 699 F-3 rect 1801 700 2160 932 F-4 rect 1801 933 2160 1165 F-5 rect 1801 1166 2160 1398 F-6 rect 1801 1399 2160 1631 F-7 rect 2161 0 2520 233 G-1 rect 2161 234 2520 466 G-2 rect 2161 467 2520 699 G-3 rect 2161 700 2520 932 G-4 rect 2161 933 2520 1165 G-5 rect 2161 1166 2520 1398 G-6 rect 2161 1399 2520 1631 G-7 desc bottom-right :Barton Town at ( Southeast, G-7 ) :Zen Gardens at ( Southwest, A-7 ) :Buccaneer Boardwalk at ( Northeast, F-1 ) :Gold Beach at ( Northwest, right fork, A-1 ) :Old Aqueduct at ( Northwest, left fork, A-1 ) :She Wolf Den at ( Cave, B-6 ) :Saw Mill at ( Building, B-2 ) :Null Chamber at ( Center, D-4 ) |} Involved in Quests/Missions Mobs Found Here | Steal= | Family=Fluff | NumSpawns= | Note=A, L }} Recipe: Bass'ken Waders Recipe: Scar of the Martyr | Steal= | Family=Saw | NumSpawns= | Note=A, L }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Saw | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Recipe: Bass'ken Claws Recipe: Scar of the Tyrant | Steal= | Family=Outlaw Wolf | NumSpawns= | Note=A, L }} Recipe: Scar of the Tyrant | Steal= | Family=Outlaw Wolf | NumSpawns= | Note=A, L }} Recipe: Shovel Blade | Steal= | Family=Fluff | NumSpawns= | Note=L }} | Steal= | Family=Fluff | NumSpawns= | Note=L }} Recipe: Life Jacket Recipe: Clover Fluff Plushie | Steal= | Family=Fluff | NumSpawns= | Note=L }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=null | NumSpawns=8 | Note=P }} | Lvl= | Drop= Recipe: Gift Box Recipe: Scar of the Rogue | Steal= | Family=Giftbox | NumSpawns= 1 | Note=A }} Spawns once during the Logan's Wailing Windmill quest. | Lvl= | Drop= Recipe: Gift Box Recipe: Scar of the Rogue | Steal= | Family=Giftbox | NumSpawns=4~5 | Note=A, L }} category:areas